


Coming Unglued

by Brynncognito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Blood, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Steve Rogers, Clothing Porn, Crying, Cutting, Duct Tape, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HYDRA Trash Party, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Steve Needs a Hug, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asset!" Rumlow barks, and the Winter Soldier straightens obediently. "Brought ya a little present." Now he's got a sick little smile creeping onto his face, and the Asset's brows draw together again in confusion. That could mean any number of things, as his handler is a very unpredictable man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Unglued

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags and tread carefully here. This is dark, it is angsty, and it contains violence as well as rape and a load of other issues and awful stuff. If you are worried about triggers, you may not want to go within a five-mile radius of this fic. 
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please roll along to greener pastures. You have been warned.

When they first bring the man in, it's under heavy armed guard. There is clearly more to him than his sheer size and muscle mass because the magnetic cuffs they've used on him occasionally are being used to restrain the man. The Asset wonders if the man is like him, stronger and faster than any normal person could be. He wonders how they would stack up against one another in combat.

Yet there is also something _else_ about the man who's marching in with a glower on his face and a stubborn set to his jaw, surrounded by five highly trained HYDRA operatives. He looks almost _familiar_ , in some way the Asset can't put his finger on. He frowns slightly, only the pinching of his brow visible courtesy of his muzzle. Has he fought this man before, perhaps? 

But before he can follow the faint wisp of memory, the Asset's jolted with Rumlow's stun gun, and he grunts as his thoughts scatter like so many leaves on the wind. He knows better than to try to _remember_ , but sometimes his handlers have to reinforce the lesson all the same. So he relaxes again, stills his features and mind, and waits for his next orders. He does not look directly at the man any longer, only views him idly from the corner of his eye.

The man is brought to the center of the room and is forced to his knees with a vicious kick to the back of his legs. He still looks furious, and he's making angry muffled sounds from behind the tape that covers his mouth. Then Rumlow strides across the room, all full of cocky swagger, and slams the butt of his handgun into the man's temple. He crumples immediately, out cold or close to it.

"Asset!" Rumlow barks, and the Winter Soldier straightens obediently. "Brought ya a little present." Now he's got a sick little smile creeping onto his face, and the Asset's brows draw together again in confusion. That could mean any number of things, as his handler is a very unpredictable man. 

Rumlow simply looks disgusted with his charge's inability to decipher his words, and he snarls for the Asset to _get his ass over here_. He has no choice but to obey, as always.

"Now, little miss Stars 'n Stripes here is gonna be awake again any second, and as soon as he is, you're gonna give him a proper HYDRA welcome." That could still mean any number of things, but the Asset nods carefully.

"I want you to cut his cute little outfit right offa him, then shove him down onto his stomach so you can get his cute little ass ready to take your cock."

It's not the first time Rumlow's used the Asset for some sexual purpose. He's long since trained the soldier to take a cock or two at either end, and he seems to get off just as hard on watching the Asset use someone else sexually. And because this is the case, and because HYDRA’s programming is so thorough, the Asset's cock is already stirring.

Rumlow's clearly already turned on, sliding a hand down to cup himself through his pants while he smirks down at the crumpled form before him which has only just begun to stir.

"You got your orders, soldier," Rumlow reminds him briskly. The Asset makes his move.

He strikes swiftly and silently, slamming the man's head into the concrete floor so his nose crunches audibly with a spray of blood and a muffled scream of pain. Before he can even begin to recover and start struggling, the Asset has him by the collar of his… suit, or costume, and then he’s sliding a blade from its sheath to slice through the material and flesh below, rapid-fire. Each cut is deep enough they'd require stitches, and Rumlow snarls at him to _be fuckin' careful_ and not bleed him out before he can even get started. So he sheathes his knife again and starts tearing the material off instead.

The man is making these pained little noises, whimpers and sobs, and the Asset can tell Rumlow is enjoying them He's mostly hard now as well, out of habit more than anything, and as the man squirms beneath him, his leg briefly touches the Asset's erection. The man immediately freezes.

The Asset looks back toward his handler, silently questioning whether he'll be doing this _dry_ and ensuring maximum pain and damage, or using some form of lubricant and ensuring maximum humiliation. Rumlow just makes an ugly face, a sneer and a scoff and an overall look of disgust all at the same time.

"Take your mask off. Use spit."

So the Asset does just that, ripping the muzzle free and letting it clatter to the floor. The man beneath him has apparently figured out what's _really_ in store for him because he sounds even more distressed as he tries to jerk himself free. The Asset thinks he might be sobbing, but it's hard to tell for sure. It's no matter to him, however, as he simply slams his metal fist into the man's head to stun him again. Then he shoves three fingers of his other hand into his own mouth so he can coat them in saliva.

The man's limp beneath him, body half-bared and smeared with the blood that's still sluggishly oozing from his cuts. It's easy enough for the Asset to slide his hand between the man's cheeks and push two fingers into him. He doesn't take it easy on him, because he knows Rumlow would be furious if he did, but mechanically plunges his two semi-slick fingers in and out of him, loosening that tight ring of muscle enough that he can force his third finger in.

By that point, the man's recovered well enough _again_ , as he really _must_ have something different about him, and he's letting out groans that could be pain or pleasure. He is still trying to squirm away from the fingers methodically working him open.

" _Fuck_ yeah," Rumlow hisses. He's shamelessly unfastening his pants now, shoving them down so he can take his hard prick in hand and stroke himself to the show he's making the Asset put on for him. But the Asset mostly ignores him as he finally slides his fingers free of his victim's ass because he already _has_ his orders, and his own cock is hard and aching. It takes but a few seconds to unfasten his pants and shove them down to mid-thigh.

" _C'mon, shove it in him_ ," Rumlow growls. The Asset spits once on his palm, a sizeable glob, and strokes himself swiftly before pressing his left hand hard into the center of the man's back. He settles at his entrance and pushes inside him.

It's been a while since the Asset has been allowed to penetrate anyone, and despite all his training he has to clench his jaw and breathe hard not to _groan_ at the tight heat that engulfs his prick. He sinks into the man fully within only a couple seconds, and he can hear Rumlow moan with a few appreciative curses somewhere off to his left.

The man beneath him clenches down hard, and the Asset is sure he's trying to reject what's happening to him. But already Rumlow is apparently getting _bored_ with the show.

"Take his gag off," Rumlow orders, and the Asset obeys. He rips the tape off in such a way he's sure it's taken some of the man's flesh with him, and he's rewarded with a new _scream_ of agony.

As the arbiter of this violence, the Asset can only feel a distant, smoldering arousal. Knowing he's as likely to be punished if he doesn't fulfill his duties here adequately, however, he begins to thrust.

He's quiet, save for the harsh breath that rasps in and out of his nostrils, but Rumlow and the man beneath him are both making plenty of noise on their own. They almost balance each other out, the sobs and moans of pain and Rumlow's unrepentant groans.

The Asset knows he's going to come soon, at this rate, and he glances toward his handler. His expression is somewhat strained as he awaits Rumlow's order, but he doesn't reveal anything more than that.

"...Flip him over," Rumlow growls after half a beat, and the Asset hastens to obey. His victim has gone mostly limp, trembling, but he’s begging _please_ , like it’s the only word he remembers. Rumlow grins at him in a manic, sadistic fashion and gives a spinning sort of gesture with his fingers.

The Asset finishes manhandling the man onto his back, jaw clenched in frustration because he'd needed to withdraw from the snug confines of his ass to do so. Now the man's eyes are closed, face streaked with blood and snot and tears, and it looks like maybe his nose is starting to heal a little wrong.

Rumlow nods for the Asset to shove his cock back into him. The man's eyes fly open, another pained sound parting his lips. His eyes meet those of his assailant and his face goes a new, pale shade in horror.

"... _Bucky?_ "

The Asset comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love comments, including constructive criticism! Also please feel free to screech at me for the ending, because I belong in a garbage can and cackled wildly as I typed it.


End file.
